City of Loss
'''City of Loss '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Primal looks over his army, and is pleased by the sight. He reflects on all of the wars and conquests that have led him to this point. He notices Robert Jacob, Terrence, and Tyler sitting and talking when they are supposed to be paying attention, and orders them to be executed, but Robert kills the guards and escapes. The rest of the Bari are discussing their war strategy for taking Flakerot and other vital sites in their plan to commit genocide. Suddenly, the Jacobs return to the League’s camp and tear into their troopers.The Bari and their armies are quickly killed Robert orders the Bari to be murdered, but before that happens Bouter arrives and transports the Bari to The Abyss. In the aftermath, the armies of the League are broken up and the civilizations of the Bari destroyed. In the darkness of the Abyss, the Bari rage, and desperately wish for a chance at vengeance. Journey, a Cave-Matarun, is out in the wheat field, waiting for the Skinruka to finish harvesting wheat before the safe hour, the one hour period a day when the underwater predators do not attack, is over. However, he hears the scrape of iron. He heads over toward the edge of the rock the wheat field sits on to discover what it is, but turns back after thinking the safe hour is over and heads back toward his house, only to be decapitated by a tentacled Bigmany. After the incident, Robert orders a search to the Black Sea to find the hostile that has been attacking the civilians. Terrence spots and finds a Canohi helmet, (unknowingly, the Canohi Ignisa, the Big Helmet of Life). When he goes to show it to the council, he is caught by animated air weeds by the Fields of Clouds at the Skinruka Pens, but is saved by Tyler. Terrence gives him the helmet, and both of them go their separate ways, not knowing that a Squid of the Bari Warlord Tograve has spotted them with the helmet. Athansios, Scottie, and Prisco travel in a Riverboat down to the Black Sea. They are then surrounded from all sides by an organised swarm of Take Sharks, led by a being named Primal. After the boat is destroyed, Primal interrogates them, then takes Athansios, his 'meal' to tell him a tale, but he cuts Primal in the eye and escapes. Meanwhile, Terrence and all of the other brothers spot a thousand Poison Eels heading towards the city and attack it. But before Terrence can launch the attack, he is taken by Nanogavka to Takedox. Takedox threatens Terrence but he tells the Bari where Ignisa is without being harmed. When Takedox hears that Terrence doesn't have the helmet, he tells Nanogavka to go and tell Aygragation to stop commanding his Venom Eels to destroy the city, in case the helmet is still inside the city, and Terrence is freed. Tyler then finds out that the Canohi helmet he possesses is the Canohi Ignisa, helmet of Life, and realizes that it will keep healing any attackers, he then decides he is going to destroy it. Primal talks to himself about the League of Six Kingdoms, his and his fellow Bari's once known armies. Tograve and Propertyx then find out that Tyler has the Ignisa and chase him whilst he attempts to destroy it in a cavern which causes the Ignisa to create a 300 foot long Laser Shark. Nanogavka manages to force Aygragation to stop launching attacks on Flakerot in case the helmet is still there. The two then meet Brutoka, a hero who then commands that they take him to the Ignisa or perish. Tograve, Propertyx and Primal fight the 300 foot-long Laser Shark which has destroyed Flakerot, and the Bari are repeatedly being defeated but they are not dying. Then, Brutoka, Aygragation and Nanogavka arrive. Aygragation and Nanogavka are hoping that Brutoka will rid them of their leader but Primal suspects this and Brutoka does not. Brutoka then sees Tyler and Robert with the helmet of Life and goes over, claiming that he is a hero and Tyler needs to give the helmet to him. Robert refuses, saying "If you were meant to have the helmet, you would have found it first!" Primal, finally raged, commands Tograve's Kraken to drag Brutoka off to the Black Sea. As Robert uses the Ignisa, it sets off a bright light, which envelopes the whole of Flakerot. Trivia * This is the first Venturian Battle crossover involving BIOMECHA. It is also the first hour-long episode. Category:TV show episodes